


Red Light District

by Fallen_Shadow69



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, the ship is Red Light District... I'm obligated to ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Shadow69/pseuds/Fallen_Shadow69
Summary: Easily one of my favourite ships... we need more of it. This is going to be used as part of Haley Earthstone's story Complicated... go check it out on fanfiction.net...





	

Chapter 1: Red Light District  
  
The cold bit into the small girl as she began to wrap her arms around her body a bit more so she could simply prove her sister wrong. Her thick red hoodie would be enough protection to the bitter cold of the city streets, and she wouldn't get lost buying milk and cookies.  
  
She just knew if she could find where she was looking for it would be easier. But this hour and a half long trip was proving otherwise.  
  
'I think Yang said... take a right after the second left... or was it a left after the second right?' The girl thought as she began to swivel her head trying to find the place she was looking for. The only bonus to this whole thing was for the first time since it started... she was in a new area. One that she didn't remember when Yang was showing her around the big city the previous day.  
  
'Well... at least Yang wasn't lying... Faunus seem to be treated just as well as they do in Patch. I wonder if they are fine with Faunus Human relationships...' The girl continued to think as she took a stop in her steps. Lightly smacking her head Ruby took a look up at the street signs. 'Blake is right... I'm thinking too far ahead and it was what drove me down that path after we broke up. Not again... if I fail another round Yang will kill me a lot faster than Dad.' Ruby continued as she flipped a coin mentally deciding which of her sister's directions to take.  
  
As she walked down the slightly darker alleyway, she couldn't help but feel like the eyes on her were sizing her up. Groaning a little as she came out the other side of the alleyway she stopped at the sudden bright lights coming from the street lamps.  
  
She squinted her eyes as she looked around and could see multiple women, in varying amounts of clothings. Just the sight of some of the women made Ruby shiver. She was freezing in her thick hoodie, jeans and combat boots. But these women were wearing short shorts and miniskirts, along with tube tops. She began to shiver from the sight as she began to look around.  
  
'I really should have taken a left once I got outside. God damn... this makes it really hard to find chocolaty goodness...' Ruby thought as she began to look at some of the shops names. 'The sexy MILF... what is a milf?' Ruby thought stopping at the bright sign.  
  
She had no idea how long she was looking when she heard some soft footsteps behind her, coming to a stop just as she turned around. She could see who Ruby had to admit was easily one of the most beautiful women she had ever laid her eyes on. The ginger hair tied into twin tails, with light neon blue colouring small segments of her fringe. The pink miniskirt she wore left little to the imagination.  
  
Just the sight of her legs was making Ruby's mouth water. The pale blue tank top she was wearing was just as distracting to Ruby. She could see on her right arm a tattoo that wrapped itself around her arm seemingly twice. Not to mention the light pink feline tail swaying like a cat that had just caught a mouse that had been taunting it for a while.  
  
Ruby could feel her mouth hanging open as the ginger haired woman reached across and slowly let her soft fingers grace the bottom of Ruby's chin to slowly close her mouth. And the way her voice spoke, Ruby couldn't seem to find a way to describe the way her voice sung and made her feel.  
  
"Hey Cutie, you lost?"  
  
"Ummmm..." Ruby began, she could feel herself already berating herself for not being able to say anything. Even if it was something embarrassing like she said with her first girlfriend. But everything seemed to fall short in her throat.  
  
The girl just looked at the smaller woman, "Oh my god! Can you speak?" The ginger haired woman asked as she quickly hugged her. Ruby began to blush a dark shade as her face was pressed between the ginger haired woman's bosom.  
  
"I-I-I-I-I can..." Ruby gasped out as the Faunus moved Ruby's head out. Ruby was about to respond when she could feel the tail lightly wrapping around her leg. "Itsjustthatyouaresopretty." Ruby blurted out as she felt herself getting hugged tighter.  
  
"Why thank you!" The girl practically squealed as Ruby began to hug back lighter than the near bone crushing one she was receiving. After a few seconds, of one of the most wonderful hugs she had ever received ended. "So are you lost or do you want to go pearl diving?" The girl asked as Ruby raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It is like just above freezing... but I am lost... I'm new to vale... and I'm pretty sure I'm lost. My sister said the store was five minutes away and I left just over an hour ago." Ruby croaked out as she followed the tail. She loved the way it felt on her leg. She was wondering what it would feel like to have it on her bare leg.  
  
The girl pressed her lips together as she began to size up the smaller girl. "How old are you?" The Faunus asked as Ruby took a gulp. She began to play with the hem of her hoodie. She didn't like the heat that seemed to be radiating off her face. "I just turned eighteen last month. But again... I don't know the city. I'm from Patch." Ruby said trying to defend her stance as the ginger haired girl frowned.  
  
"Well, I can't let a cutie like you get even more lost... might hear about you on the news. Because someone as cute as you would be snapped up fast." The girl continued as her tail began to move away from Ruby's leg causing Ruby to pout a little. Quickly masking it as she began to fix her hood.  
  
"So what were you meant to be going for that you got lost?" The girl asked as she began to look around. "A small all night bakery called 'C.C. Cookies'" Ruby spoke as she looked around as the ginger haired girl began to squeal with joy.  
  
"I love that place... but you are a long way from there." The girl spoke as she quickly grabbed the smaller girl's hand and began to drag her down a path. "You can call me Neon by the way." The ginger Faunus continued as she began to dip and dive around each turn.  
  
After a few minutes and Ruby nearly out of breath the taller of the two, stopped and stared at her. The girl Ruby knew as Neon now let go of her hand letting her practically pant. She began to brace herself on her knees. "Why are we running? It is really hard to keep up. I haven't ran this far in a long time." Ruby panted out as she felt the tail begin to drag itself up her arm.  
  
"Because... I forget most people can't keep up with me. Sorry." Neon stated as Ruby held up her hand. "It's fine. Just please... no more running." Ruby begged as Neon nodded smiling.  
  
After a few more seconds Ruby stood upright and began to walk next to Neon. Ruby had to admit, Neon seemed perfect in all the right ways. Ruby didn't notice her eyes wandering towards Neon's ass as it swayed with each step.  
  
"If you stare any longer I'm going to ask you to buy me a cookie. Because again... they make these really tasty chocolate and peanut butter cookies that are to die for." Neon said as Ruby blushed trying to pull her hood further down her face.  
  
She knew that she got caught but she couldn't take a chance that she would get caught blushing. "Sorry... it is just... you have a really pretty butt." Ruby muttered as the Faunus turned her head a little to flash Ruby a bright smile.  
  
"Thanks Cutie... most people don't look at my butt and call it pretty. Most people just look at the tail and make some racial slurs." Neon said as she glanced at Ruby judging the girl's reaction. "I actually think the tail makes you look cuter..." Ruby said knowing she was blushing harder, but not paying that much mind to it. She was more so concerned that Neon might take offence to that comment.  
  
"Huh... haven't heard that one before. But good news, the bakery is literally just down this road about two hundred and fifty feet. You should call me sometime... just not before noon... I normally work late." Neon said as Ruby pulled out her phone. Neon quickly snatched it, typed something Ruby didn't know what real fast and handed it back to her. "Thanks... I'll be sure to try the cookie you suggested." Ruby said as the woman smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Remember Cutie. Call me." Neon sung out as Ruby could see her running down another alleyway. 'Huh... Yang isn't going to believe I just met another cute girl...' Ruby thought as she began to walk down the road in the direction the woman had pointed her towards.

* * *

"Empty your pockets and roll up your sleeves." A blonde woman demanded as Ruby had just opened the door. The blonde woman could see through the clear bag a large bottle of milk, and what appeared to be a lot of cookies. Ruby groaned as she walked the few steps to the small table and placed the items on top of the small table.  
  
Ruby walked back in front of the blonde woman. She placed the treat she had been idly chewing in her mouth. Quickly stuffing her hands into her pockets she began to turn them out, letting the dust and receipt fall to the floor. Before the blonde could continue Ruby quickly moved her sleeves up to show the white bandages still tied tightly around her forearms.  
  
Grabbing the cookie as she took a bite she looked at her sister incredulously. "If I was going to try again Yang... why would I come back? I just got lost... met this cute Faunus girl and she led me to the bakery. Even got her number." Ruby stated as the blonde rolled her eyes.  
  
Yang took her seat back on the couch and pressed play on the remote to get back to the show she was watching. It wasn't long before Ruby came back into the room holding a glass and a plate full of cookies.  
  
"I suppose I should warn you not to fall for someone if we are going to get a repeat. All that would be left is you living with uncle Qrow... where did you even meet her?" Yang asked as Ruby began to dunk one of the cookies into her milk. "I'm assuming a Faunus area... I mean there were a bunch of them in very little clothing... made me cold just looking."  
  
As Ruby spoke Yang began to scrunch her eyebrows at what Ruby was saying. After a few seconds Yang clicked pause and looked towards her younger sister. "I can only think of one area fitting that... and please tell me you didn't walk to the red light district." Yang asked as Ruby raised an eyebrow.  
  
"There were no red lights... just a bunch of Faunus. Relax, I won't go to any district with red lights." Ruby spoke feeling her head get dragged into a one armed hug. "Not what that means Rubes. Just... to remind you for like the billionth time... if you want to talk about anything, I'm here." Yang said as Ruby groaned.  
  
"I know. I'm just going to finish these cookies... my glass of milk... and then going to sleep because apparently I need to get a job." Ruby got out once she got free from the hug her sister was giving her. "Besides what does a 'red light district' mean if not an area that is lit up with a red light?" Ruby asked as she grabbed a new cookie.  
  
Yang laughed a little. "It is a city term for a sex area. Whores... sex shops... pimps... that kind of thing. And I only want you to get a job to prevent you from staying in your head." Yang said tapping on Ruby's head lightly.  
  
Ruby groaned again as she began to dip the chocolatey goodness into her glass. "I definitely wasn't there... I think I would know if I was there." Ruby spoke as she took a bite from the lightly soaked cookie.  
  
"I'm sure you would know Ruby. I mean... you knew within a year of starting to date your first girlfriend that you were dating." Yang taunted as Ruby lightly hit her older sister's arm. "Relax. I'm just messing with you. Lighten up." Yang continued as Ruby loathed the situation she was getting put in at this moment. She could feel the blood rush to her face as Yang continued her teasing.

* * *

Ruby smiled at the message she had received from Neon. She couldn't believe how fast her and Neon had hit it off this fast but she was kind of glad that she did. She was ecstatic that she wasn't going to be alone while her sister had who knows who else coming in and out of the door.  
  
Glancing down the hallway to make sure the door to her sister's room was closed tightly. Before she blushed quickly responding to the text. 'why would she ask me what I'm wearing... it isn't like we are dating... oh god! Are we!? Yang is right... I can never tell...' Ruby thought as she began to wait patiently for Neon's response.  
  
Quickly pocketing her phone Ruby walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl so she could begin the process of her making her breakfast. When she felt her phone vibrate, she quickly pulled her phone out to blush a storm at the message Neon had sent her.  
  
Ruby hadn't expected a naked picture this early in the morning, let alone one from someone she just met a week and a half ago.  
  
Once Ruby began to take a deep breath to try and compose herself, Yang's comment from that night still ringing in her mind. Pushing that thought back, Ruby quickly responded and turned back to her meal. Already questioning if she wanted to go back and continue making her breakfast, or in turn go back to her room for ten minutes or so.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts from her phone vibrating on the counter. Quickly picking her phone up, Ruby blushed a little more. 'Dear god... she looks so hot like that...' Ruby thought as she shook her head. She couldn't continue to think like this. She knew where that would end.  
  
"I'm just going to get some cereal... be back to talk to you in a few minutes." Ruby said out loud as she typed. Quickly locking her phone and placing it down on the counter. Quickly before she got distracted again, Ruby pulled a box out and began to pour herself a bowl.  
  
Quickly topping that up with milk, Ruby began to dig into her meal, letting out a happy sound. She was enjoying the taste of her cereal when a thought occurred. "Oh my god... Neon is a whore!" Ruby yelled before dropping her bowl to clamp her hands around her mouth. Diving to her phone Ruby quickly asked the question, hoping Yang didn't hear. Or at least was in such a deep sleep she wouldn't wake up.  
  
As she began to wait patiently, she needed to hope that she was wrong. That Yang was just messing with her like she used to. In a few seconds she got her answer.  
  
N~ Did you really not know? Oh my god! That is soooo cute! Don't worry though. I won't charge you at any point Cutie.


End file.
